


Erik Killmonger: kinks and turn-ons

by janvandyne



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Foot Fetish, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janvandyne/pseuds/janvandyne
Summary: A short list of Erik's kinks and turn-ons





	Erik Killmonger: kinks and turn-ons

**• this boy has a thing for feet for sure**

        ‣ he’s not sucking your toes or anything, but he loves it when he can get his hands on them

       ‣ foot massages are an every day thing; that’s just the way that you two end your nights now

       ‣ he loves kissing your ankles, the side of your foot when your legs are thrown over his shoulder

       ‣ once when he was drunk (always either coke and hennesy or craft beer), he came up behind you where you were laying stomach down on the couch

       ‣ he grabbed your ankle, pulling you toward him until your knees were against the arm of the couch, feet up in the air

       ‣ without any hesitation,he slid his hard dick in between your feet and started fucking them, telling you to touch yourself as he did it

       ‣ it drove him crazy how your ass was moving while you touched yourself, grinding against your hand

       ‣ he would slow down only enough to bend over and smack your ass, making it jiggle even more, making you cry out and moan until he couldn’t take it anymore and came all over the soles of your feet

       ‣ Erik hasn’t talked about it since, and you don’t know whether he just doesn’t remember it or if he’s embarrassed to bring it up

**• he’s definitely an ass man**

   ‣ a fat ass, a small ass, jiggly, muscular, he loves them all; he’s got a thing for stretch marks too

   ‣ it doesn’t matter where y’all are, what y’all are doing, he will find an excuse to grab, grope, or smack your ass

        ‣ he has zero shame with it; someone doesn’t like it? he’ll tell them not to fucking watch

        ‣ he’s gotta hit it from the back at least once every time y’all fuck; he loves it when you throw that ass back at him, fucking his dick like it’s the best thing you’ve ever felt (and he’s not wrong about that)

**• there’s something about how his hand looks wrapped around your throat that gets him hard as a fucking rock**

‣ he’s not really about choking, but seeing you submit,seeing you tilt your head back or to the side so that he can get a grip on your throat does something to him

**• he’d be more than happy spending the entire night with you two going down on each other**

        ‣ his mouth on you, your lips around his cock, it’s just as good as sex, maybe even better

        ‣ Erik loves the way you taste, the way you feel

    ‣ he loves when he slides his fingers in to you and you moan and squirm, writhing around on the bed

        ‣ and damn, your mouth on his dick is like nothing else in this world

 ‣ the way your lips look stretched wide, the warm, wet heat of your throat, nothing’s better; and that string of spit that runs from your mouth to his dick once you pull off? he lives for that shit

**• Erik loves fucking you when you’re relaxed and sleepy**

  ‣ he’ll come to bed in the middle of the night, and he’ll tell you to relax, go back to sleep, while he rubs your back and kisses your ears and neck

        ‣ he’ll slick his dick up with some spit or lube you two have handy and slide in to you, fucking you with slow, short, deep strokes until he comes all over your ass and back

        ‣ then Erik will turn you over and go down on you until you come, still telling you to lay back and relax, but how can you relax when he’s doing that thing with his tongue?

**• he will never tell you that he loves you**

  ‣ instead, he’ll say shit like, ‘text me when you get there’ or ‘you need my jacket?’ or ‘lay back and let me rub your feet’

        ‣ but you’ll say it, and when you do he turns in to a big ass marshmallow, acting all soft and sweet and shit, kissing your neck, your jaw, your cheeks, holding your face in his hands as he kisses your lips

        ‣ and damn, he’s never told anyone that he loved them before, but you make him want to


End file.
